1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for mobile process automation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing mobile process automation solutions require bulky, expensive equipment and only allow for rigid, pre-defined process models. Project-based solutions often involve expensive, up-front development costs and long implementation times, thereby making it difficult to keep processes synchronized with the actual business. GPS-based solutions only provide information as to the location of people and assets, rather than what they are doing or what next steps might be required. There is a need in the art for a flexible solution with rapid process modeling that does not require an investment in IT infrastructure.